1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to solar cells and a voltage converter (e.g., a DC-DC converter), and in particular, to solar cells used with a voltage converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar cells are used for renewable power generation in many applications. DC-DC voltage converters are used to step up or step down voltages to those required by a load. Further, in remote locations (e.g., desert) that are difficult to access, solar cells may provide renewable energy to power electric/electronic devices.